This Isn't Over Yet
by GirlSentFromTheOcean
Summary: It's the end of the EverAfter War and everyone celebrating the victory... but, not for long.   Sabrina, her friend Penelope, and the rest of the Grimm Gang join up to make sure Mirror is defeated, for good. Set 3-4 years after 9th book. Ps-I own nothing! REVIEW and FOLLOW pretty please!
1. Chapter 1

This Isn't Over

~oOo~

Prologue

Sabrina Grimm raced to Snow's house hoping Penny and Daphne were already there helping Snow. When she got there Penelope or Daphne weren't there yet. 'Charming isn't going to be happy when he sees this.' Sabrina thought (and kinda stared) at a very pretty and very much un-concuss Snow, not to mention the fact that she was 8 ½ months pregnant. That moment Penny flew in with a pained look on her face.

"Nottingham." She panted as she saw Snow, Sabrina's instincts she bent down for a pulse.

"She's out cold. I wouldn't be surprised if they didn't make it." Sabrina said as Penelope bent down and pulled Snow's shirt up to check her stomach. It was horribly bruised, as if someone kicked her.

"What are we gonna do?" Penny said, just before they came.

~oOo~


	2. Chapter 2

This Isn't Over Yet

~oOo~

Chapter 1: 2 Months Earlier…...

Daphne had happy and tragic memories when she thought of The EverAfter War that had started 3 years ago. The war had just ended last week and Daphne ran to the Grimm's mailbox to find an invitation. From Charming, to celebrate the ending of the war and the fact he got re-elected as mayor of the town.

When she showed it to the family Henry said "Were not going, it's just another way for him to gloat about being mayor and a winner."

"We should go anyway because Snow said she has very important announcement for us all." Veronica said as she was stirring a glass of lime green chocolate smelling milk for herself.

Sabrina came down the stairs in rage. The soaked 14 year old had a bruise from the war that practically covered her leg.

Puck had pranked her again.

"The minute she woke, I dumped 30 pounds of shaved ice and pickle juice on her!" Puck explained proudly.

"You'd be lucky if you were alive this when Penelope comes over this afternoon!" Sabrina shouted as she tried to warm up to the towel Granny Relda gave her.

Penelope is a full angel, that means both of her parents are angel too. After the War ended Sabrina was begging to have someone over, so Granny agreed she could stay for the season. Penny, that's her nickname, used to live in Ferryport Landing but, left before the barrier was put in. Now that Baba Yaga has agreed to change the barrier rules at the celebration party at town hall, or the beginning of the new town hall that's almost finish being reconstructed.

~oOo~

'I can't wait to see you again! :D!' Popped up on my laptop I got for my 13th birthday. It was from Penny!

We've been emailing each other for about 2 years now that she had an email of her own.

'When do u get here?'

'iwbhn5mbtcbds15'

'what the?'

'I would be here in 5 minutes but the car broke so 15 minutes'

'o'

'C ya!'

13 minutes later…

"PUCK! Go Take A Bath!" Penelope is gonna be here in 2 minutes!" Granny yelled up stairs obviously to Puck.

"You Mustardseed is coming to ya know!"

"I know. Just go clean up!"

Puck. No one can get that stupid kid faire thing. Not even me, Sabrina.

*ding-donggggg*

"I got it!" I screamed a bit to loudly.

At the door was a 5'6 14 year old girl with waist length chocolate brown hair and matching eyes.

"Penelope!"

"Sabrina!"

As soon as we shut the door we grabbed luggage and ran upstairs to my room without Daphne getting a chance to say hi.

"Sooooooooooooo, how everyone doin'?" Penny said in a girly voice.

"We have way too much to catch up with!"

"Ikr! Where have been jumping around to?"

"Well I brought some pictures…." Penny said as she fumbled through her lime green and aqua poka-dot duffle as a rhinestone cover white iPhone fell out of the front pocket when she preached down to get it she noticed my right leg.

"What happened?" Penelope exclaimed as she slid her iPhone back into the back pocket of her mini jean shorts.

"It's nothing really…, just took a little dive in the lake by the by the forest and land on this thing." Sabrina patted her right leg softly.

"Why would you do that? I've seen a shark in those waters!"

"Oh, I was on duty last week. You know the war with Scarlet Hand.."

"I know I get Charming's newsletters weekly in the country too. He doesn't include much info about The Hand in general, but he needs to quit covering it up in knitting magazines. My neighbors keep wanting me to knit them something for them."

Penelope has jumped around the south US every couple years. Since she's a EverAfter she decides to grow up with me while her parents stay in their late 30's. They move a lot so they don't get found as 'not getting older'. At the moment she lives in central Oklahoma, she's only been there less than a year. I could never move at all from this house.

"Girls." Veronica Grimm said as she peeped through a crack in the door.

"Ya mom?"

"Yes Mrs. Grimm?"

"Oh sweetie, call me Veronica and dinner is ready when you two are." With that added she shut the door and walked off.

"How are you and Puck?"

"What do you mean?" Uh-Oh this can't be good.

"Likey way." Penny's voice sounded way to innocent.

"Not True!"

"Please….." She always uses flutter eyes on me.

"Fine." I confess.

"SO." Why can't we talk about bunnies instead? I always wanted a brown one.

"I like him a little bit." Ugh.

"Your turn!" I already knew Penny has been crushing on Drew since 5th grade but I want her to confess now.

"For what?" Penny whispered. As if she didn't know what I was talking about.

"Spill."

"No."

"Fine. Drew." Ha-ha knew it!

"Sabrina?" Red peeped her head in the room, she was still a little shy.

"What?"

"Can we eat dinner, now?" Oops. Forgot about dinner.

"Sure, Red."

We got up and went downstairs to eat dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi so this is chapter 2! Yay! Sorry for shortness uploading chap 3 rite after this one. REVIEW**

* * *

><p>At dinner...(Penelope POV)<p>

* * *

><p>Its hard for me to believe sweet, shy little Red use to want to kill the Grimms. It's just shocking for me.<p>

And that she had a pet Jabborwocky. I hate those things. 

"Puck, MustardSeed can't make it until next week." Granny said. I got kinda down, I hoped Puck would be busy so he wouldn't bother us with pranks and etc.

"So, Penny, how's Oklahoma doin' for you?" Jake asked, I am NOT telling him about the time when me and my angel friends had a who-can-flap-their-wings-the-fastest-without-moving contest and accidentally cause a category 4 magical tornado all in the central of that state. Oops on that. We got away with it, I mean no one has magical detectors in that state!

"Good." Way to keep it short and sweet.

"No tornados?" Crap.

I shook my head innocently.

"Not even magical?" Double crap.

"No..." I said while glaring at Sabrina for a explanation.

"Someone left their IM account logged in..." Jake said with a smirk on his face.

Sabrina. Is. Going. To. Get. It. Hard.

* * *

><p>After Dinner... (Sabrina POV)<p>

* * *

><p>Ok. So here's how that night REALLY happened.<p>

I was watching the news with Canis one night (XP, IKR!), and we here about the tornado that's been going and going for hours and doesn't look like it's not gonna stop for awhile.

So, like a good friend I went to my laptop to IM Penny to see if she was ok and she, after several blank messages, confessed to me about what she did. Then out of the blue Puck has a Monkey War in his room and I had to go shut him up, anyone else would have wanted to yell shut up at that boy too if they were in my shoes. Jake came up for laundry and I guess I left my laptop you know him he's into anything that includes magic.

* * *

><p><strong>Like I said supa sorry for shortness chap 3 is ReAlLy long just for u guys! REVIEW<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Ta Da! I combined 2 1/2 chapters on this one! Please review! Has anyone read book 9 yet?**

* * *

><p>2 days later (Snow POV)<p>

* * *

><p>I just came back from the doctors and I can't even drive my car. Ugh. I bet it's because I'm shaking like there's no tomorrow but, who can blame me! I'm expecting twin baby girls! I have no clue how to tell Billy this I mean he knows I am 7 months pregnant but he doesn't know it's a girl, twin girls. I guess my mother noticed me still in the parking lot. "Just tell him." she said with care. She took Dr. Frau's place as the dentist after she took a blow to the head and fell in the river and died soon after she got to the medical tent (7th book, page 218). "Thanks mom." I added as I finally drove out of the parking lot. I have to set up for the party now.<p>

* * *

><p>3 hours later...(Daphne POV)<p>

* * *

><p>"Puck! I told you to wear that Ivy Green suit I got you!" Granny Relda yelled upstairs as Puck strolled down the stairs.<p>

I was wearing a halter top dress that had ribbons for the straps and came down to my knees. Red's dress was the same as mine but different colors hers was rose red (of course!) and mine was gold. My mom insisted on Sabrina wearing a dark blue floor length strapless dress that had sequined lining around the top and at her waist before draping to the floor and black flats. Penelope had a flowing, a little past the knee length, white-light blue dress with 1 in straps that was pinned to her dress with silver buttons with silver gladiator sandals that went to her knees. I really loved that dress. Veronica wore a short sleeve purple dress that came to her knees and Relda wore her light yellow sundress with her favorite sun hat with flower. Jake, Henry, and Canis wore black tuxedos with bow ties to match (Henry-purple,Jake-Hot Pink,Canis-light yellow).

"Come on Puck were going to be late!" Jake yelled as he stormed upstairs for Puck. "Girls go ahead and get in my van." Henry said as he went to help his brother with Puck.

"So what if Briar has to wait for you!" We were picking up Briar from her house to go to the party. "Dare you to walk out to the car with your wings out and walk like a super model!" I said to Penny as Sabrina closed the front door behind us so it was just me, Sabrina, and Penelope. "Fine. But you have to offer Snow a green apple flavor sucker when we get there." We all know Snow absolutely hated apples. "Okay, just go already I get my dare after Daphne does hers." Sabrina said as we climbed in the very back seat I sat on the left, Penny in the middle,and Sabrina to the right. If you haven't noticed were going to Billy and Snow's place for the surrender of the Scarlet Hand party. We could here Puck yelling from inside a locked van outside of a magically protected house. Yeah, he doesn't wanna get into that suit. "When do I go?" Penny asked, she was still on the porch waiting to do her dare.

" Till your the last person not in the car!" Sabrina giggled. I can imagine the result of that.

"Ugh!" Penny said as she walked out of the way of the door. 15 minutes later everyone, including a showered and dressed in a Ivy green suit with a white bow tie pouting Puck, had gotten into the car as Penelope walked like a professional. Really, she looked amazing. Her dress was short enough to see her Gladiator sandals and her long elbow length hair flowed perfectly around her face, not to mention the wind was blowing perfectly and it was even in a little bit of slow motion. Jake's eyes looked like they were going to pop right out of his head, Henry stared with big eyes as if he didn't noticed Veronica nudging him to stop his stare, I think I even saw Puck glance at her big angel wings that went along with her dress. "Well that was a big success!" Sabrina whispered to Penny as she crawled to the back of the van pulling her wings back into her back.

* * *

><p>One car ride later...(Penelope's POV)<p>

* * *

><p>The place was filled with EverAfters in evening wear when they got there, it took forever to leave Briar's cause I pretty sure Jake and her were kissing or something like that inside her house. She wore a hot pink strapless floor length gown that got tight at the top but around her upper thighs poofed out really puffy bottom part that went to the floor and silver ballet flats. Out of the back seat I pulled out a wrapped jumbo green apple flavored sucker, yup, Daphne's turn after she made me pop my wings out. Now my back is cramped. "Here." Sabrina said as I gave Daphne the sucker.<p>

* * *

><p>20 minutes later... (Sabrina POV)<p>

* * *

><p>I can't believe she did it. She did it. Daphne really did it. Serious! Charming scowled at Daphne as he rushed to the bathroom to check on his now vomiting wife. Nurse Sprat also gave her a flick in the head when she to went to check on the princess.<p>

When she did come out she was still green and had the wrapper clutched in her hand still. I guess someone didn't read the wrapper before popping it into her mouth and chewing it down! Snow rushed over to the three of us so fast and got so close to us Penny got knocked down from her baby bump. "I think this doesn't involve us." Penny said as she pop her wings out and picked me up ready to fly away from the scene but Snow White, being her, grabbed Penny's wrist yanking me and her to the floor. All the EverAfters were too busy to notice Snow yelling at a angel and two Grimms. Even Henry missed the entire episode because he was too delighted in the lemon puff pastries. Wow, dad. Snow was still saying how rude it was to make puke at her party even though no one even bother to turn and see what the noise was except Charming and Sprat of course. And then she just kept blabbering for about how it wasn't even nice to offer a pregnant woman a piece of candy during her late months.

Then the princess in the floor length, long sleeved, blue dress with ribbons stopped for a moment and looked down at us and back at her hand that held the wrapper. "What did you do to this lollipop?" she said surprisingly calm. Shoot. Hope you come to my funeral. She probably just now noticed the slight tingly feeling of the wrapper that sense magic. Not to mention it was Green Apple flavor. Great nothing worse than a pregnant, butt-kicking, angry Snow White under a 3 month expired pukeing potion made to feel like a sucker. I just 'borrowed' it from Puck's secret stash of pranking supples that he said he 'grew out of' when he reach 13 but after some snooping I realized he kept all of his supples under a loose floor board, there was a lot of cool stuff that was way past there expiration date. "What did you do to this lollipop?" Snow repeated a little more sternly. Just then Puck swooped in flying and grabbed the wrapper and then sniff it, felt it on his face, licked it, and had a sick expression on his face ( like when you almost vomit cause of something gross or something), and smirked at me. "Who gave you the thing?" Puck asked Snow still with that smirk. Uh-Oh. "Daphne." She said questionably. "Daph Just gave you the sucker, Grimm and her little angel frie-" "Hey! I am 5 months older than you!" Penny yelled at the hovering fairy-boy."Like I was saying..." Puck glared at Penny. "This sucker had a potion added in the middle that makes you, you know. And it should last 2 weeks or so with that expiration date." Puck said. Snow looked like she was gonna explode in anger and Daphne was about to burst in tears,she didn't want a princess to be sick cause of her.

* * *

><p>30 minutes later…(Penelope's POV)<p>

* * *

><p>We didn't get in to much trouble when Snow told Veronica how we sabotaged Daphne like that and about the potion (I think she a wee bit much of " fruit punch" ). Sabrina was only grounded for a month and I wasn't aloud to fly us to school on Monday. Not too incredibly bad punishment. I saw Drew across the dance floor. I really wanted to go say hi, but I can't. He's dated way more than I have I don't even think he even likes me one bit. "Quit staring or he'll notice you." Foo. Sabrina could even tell I was staring at him. Who wouldn't? His dirty blond hair that was alot lighter than Puck's but still had that dark color to it and went to the bottom of his ear and curled a bit at the bottom. His light blue eyes were so, well, light blue and not to mention he's my height and he's cute. He had a black suit and a white bow, all the guys who were single had white bows. Not to sound like a stalker but I wished his bow was light sky blue bow. "Go ask him to dance."<p>

It is a girls ask guys dance.

"I-I can't. What if he thinks I'm stupid?"

"You are too good with a bow and arrow to be stupid."

"Fine, I guess I'll go." "Good Luck!" I smiled at Sabrina and walked around the dance floor in Drew's direction. I started practicing what I was going to say. I wasn't even watching where I was going until I ran flat into someone.

* * *

><p><strong>I guess its pretty long so pretty please review! PS things arent gonna be so happy the next few chapters...<strong>


End file.
